deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle Losers
The point of Death Battle is to pin two people against each other. Of course there must be a loser, who dies of some gruesome death. And they are listed here. 'Season 1 Losers' *'Boba Fett (Head knocked off by charged shot)' *'Shang Tsung (Soul destroyed/Souls released)' *'Wonder Woman (Took a Kiss of Death)' *'Goomba (Smashed by a Koopa Shell)' *'Koopa Troopa (Burned in lava)' *'Mike Haggar (Skull Smashed)' *'Michelangelo (Arm cut off/Head cut off/Decapitated)' *'Donatello (Stabbed to death)' *'Raphael (Stabbed in the neck)' *'Zitz (Sliced in half)' *'Riptor (Fell off a cliff and through a car)' *'Felicia (Sliced in half)' *'Kratos (Stabbed in the head)' *'Bomberman (Blown up)' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (Hit by Final Flash/Disintegrated) *'Mario ' (Back/Spine sawed open/Decapitated) *'Justin Bieber (Rammed by a speeding car into a wall)' *'Rebecca Black (Face-first into a brick wall)' *'Harry Potter (Head torn open/Stabbed by a Lightsaber)' *'Chun-Li (Burnt to a skeleton)' *'Starscream (Destroyed/Eaten)' *'Doomguy (Blown up)' *'Dr. Eggman (Hit by a final shot/Disintegrated)' *'Dr. Wily (Hit by a final shot/Disintegrated)' *'Princess Zelda (Head decapitated/Skull shattered)' *'Raiden (Smashed in half/Thrown to the Sun/Disintegrated)' *'Cloud Strife (Stabbed in the chest)' *'Batman (Limbs/Torso smashed off)' *'Pikachu (Eaten)' *'Goku (Fall into the Sun/Disintegrated)' 'Season 2 Losers' *'Lion-O (Eye of Thundera destroyed)' *'M. Bison (Ripped in half/Soul devoured/Body Blown Up by Shao Khan)' *'Ryu Hayabusa (Sliced/Fell through a building/Body blown up by grenade)' *'Ivy Valentine (Turned into a frog; Crushed)' *'Bucky O'Hare (Choked/Head blasted apart by point-blank charged shot)' *'Terminator (Blown up/Head stomped)' *'Luigi (Punched through the chest by Magic Hand/Chest decapitated)' *'Venusaur (Burnt to death by Flame Burst)' *'Charizard (Filled with water from Hydro Pump until blown up)' *'Sektor (Blown up by Devastation Beam/Remaining parts destroyed by Fulgore)' *'Gamera (Red Spiral Beam shot through Gamera's shell causing him to explode/Obliterated)' *'Captain America (Neck snapped/Hung/Sliced in half)' *'Tigerzord (Sliced in half/Upper body blown up)' *'Ryu (Disintegrated/Ashes blown up by egg bomb)' *'Deathstroke (Head cut off via Carbonadium Sword)' *'Majin Buu (Blasted into Sun/Disintegrated/Foot inwaved)' *'Ragna the Bloodedge (Disintegrated/Story Script Blown Up)' *'Gaara (Neck crush/Shattered into a million pieces)' *'Boba Fett (Head exploded by charged blast/Body shattered into a million pieces)' 'Losers' Boba_Fett_NEGTC2.jpg|'Boba Fett' Shang Tsung MK3.png|'Shang Tsung' Wonderwoman.png|'Wonder Woman' Run_Goomba_Run_Art.png|'Goomba' KoopaNSMB.png|'Koopa Troopa' haggar.png|'Mike Haggar' tmnt-michelangelo.png|'Michelangelo' Donatello_TMNT_2007.png|'Donatello' tmnt-raphael.png|'Raphael' Zitz boot.png|'Zitz' riptor.png|'Riptor' Darkstalkers Felicia.png|'Felicia' Kratos_Real.png|'Kratos' bomberman.png|'Bomberman' Shadow_rivals.png|'Shadow the Hedgehog' MarioNSMB2.png|'Mario' justin_bieber_png_2013_by_milubiieber-d60gtwe.png|'Justin Bieber' VwYq7.png|'Rebecca Black' Harry Potter.png|'Harry Potter' chun_li_by_br1ll0-d66pkh6.png|'Chun-Li' Starscreamg1.jpg|'Starscream' doomguy-color.png|'Doomguy' Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doctor Eggman.png|'Dr. Eggman' Dr._Wily.png|'Dr. Wily' Zelda_png.png|'Princess Zelda' Raiden MK2.png|'Raiden' 200px-Cloud-FFVIIArt.png|'Cloud Strife' Batman MKvsDCU.png|'Batman (1st Appearance Only)' main.png|'Pikachu' Goku.png|'Goku' KBRMzAU.png|'Lion-O' SFA3_M._Bison.gif|'M. Bison' Ryu_Hayabusa_Transparent_Background.png|'Ryu Hayabusa' Ivy_Valentine.png|'Ivy Valentine' b5b7d3cc88b0badc78c3f149c6f50bc0-d57oejh.png|'Bucky O'Hare' Terminator-Robot-psd21839.png|'Terminator' Luigi1.png|'Luigi' pokemans_003.gif|'Venusaur' CharizardWiiU-3DS.png|'Charizard' Sektor Klassic.png|'Sektor' Gamera Heisei.jpg|'Gamera' Captain America.png|'Captain America' Tigerzord in tiger form.jpg|'Tigerzord' Ryu SF.jpg|'Ryu' Deathstroke.png|'Deathstroke' Majin Buu.png|'Majin Buu' Ragna the Bloodedge.png|'Ragna the Bloodedge' GaaraShippuden1.png|'Gaara' Boba Fett NEGTC2.jpg|'Boba Fett' Trivia *There are more losers than winners (48 losers and 38 winners) due to the amount of draws and more than 1 v 1 battles. *There are extra deaths that occur during certain battles. The deaths being: **The Red Goombas killed by a Koopa Shell from Goomba VS Koopa. **Princess Peach (controversial), Big the Cat and Pedobear after being thrown out of various windows during Haggar VS Zangief. **A newborn baby Yoshi who was beaten and had his head bit off by Riptor and a Koopa Troopa (controversial) eaten by Yoshi and have the shell used as a projectile in Yoshi VS Riptor. **The butterfly who was sliced during Felicia VS Taokaka. **Bomberman's Rooey which exploded during Bomberman vs. Dig Dug **Rebecca Black's car driver, the Jonas Brothers, and Miley Cyrus during Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black. **All the robot minions excluding Metal Sonic during Eggman VS Wily. **The entire earth at the end of Goku VS Superman. **The Thundercats after the Eye of Thundara was destroyed in He-Man VS Lion-O. **The 2 tarkatans at the start of Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. **The solider, Options B, and C from Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu. **Jago at the very end of Ivy VS Orchid. **Slippy Toad at the hands of the Righteous Indignation and the entire crew from the Righteous Indignation (minus Bucky O'Hare) from the Smart Bomb and crash from orbit. **The gun shop owner from Terminator vs. RoboCop **The army that tried to stop Godzilla, as well as the people who were likely in the buildings that were destroyed during the fight. **Lucrezia Noin, who was killed when her Gundam was blown up by a shot accidentally fired by Saba. **Several people on the bridge when Deadpool and Deathstroke clashed. **Most of Kirby's minor enemies throughout Kirby VS Majin Buu. **The entire plane of existence at the end of Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro. *Bomberman was the first combatant killed by his own weapon. *Starscream is the only Death Battle combatant to lose who technically didn't die since his Spark is immortal. *Pikachu is currently the smallest Death Battle loser *Terminator is currently the youngest Death Battle loser. *Gamera is currently the largest Death Battle loser. *Batman is currently the only Death Battle loser to appear in another Death Battle. **As well as the only character to have both lost and won.